school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ford
Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines also known as The Author, is a main character who appeared in the Disney series Gravity Falls. He is one of the two great uncles of Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, as well as the long-lost twin brother of Grunkle Stan. He was the paranormal investigator who came to Gravity Falls, Oregon, to study supernatural activity in the town. He spent several years in an alternate dimension due to getting sucked in a portal during a fight with Stan. Many years later, Stan rescued him, and the two continued to hate each other until the series finale. Appearance Ford has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark gray hair with a silver horizontal streak along the sides of it, as well as very long sideburns. Like his twin brother Stan, Ford also sports black-rimmed glasses, a reddish-pink nose, and a 5 o'clock shadow. Ford has six fingers on each hand. Gravity Falls In Gravity Falls, the first 9 Parts of Off to the Falls, and the Rise of Bill Arc, Ford is seen wearing a tan lab coat over a red turtleneck sweater with a black belt across his chest, black trousers, and muddy, dark brown boots. When he comes out of the portal, He wore a large black coat with multiple inner pockets, a gun on his back. Underneath the coat, he wears a black shirt and pants, as well as black boots, a brown belt across his shoulder, a tattered cape, and a gray scarf. Off to the Falls In Off to the Falls, he is seen wearing 3 different outfits. His first outfit, which he is seen wearing during Dipper's ending monologue and the beginning of Off to the Falls, consists of a black and brown raincoat over his red turtleneck sweater, and the same trousers and boots. His second outfit is basically his primary outfit from Gravity Falls, which he wore up until Part 10. In Part 10 and onwards, Ford wears a gold helmet with a silver streak in the middle, a long, dark-gold coat with several inner pockets, a navy blue collared undershirt, black gloves, dark brown trousers held up by a black belt, and black and silver boots. Early Life When he was younger, he had the same physical features, except that his hair was brown. As a young child, he wore a dark brown jacket over a white t-shirt, green pants, and blue sneakers. He also had a band-aid on his left cheek. In his teens, he wore a yellow collared sweater over his white shirt, a brown belt with a silver buckle, light blue jeans, and his blue sneakers. When Ford was studying Gravity Falls in his adult years, he wore his tan coat over a light blue dress shirt paired with a brown sweater vest, dark blue trousers, and black shoes. When Ford gets sucked in the portal, he wears his tan coat over a white dress shirt with a black tie, his black trousers, and brown shoes. Personality Ford is extremely intelligent, often perceived as a rather nerdy person, as he enjoys board games such as Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons because they have high-levels of thinking to them. Ford has a rather "playful personality," he has a tremendous work ethic and serious nature, but is no less of a jokester than his brother Stanley. Despite his intelligence, it's shown he's rather naive when it comes to the modern world and technology, as he demonstrates little to no worry in giving his great niece a crossbow. Before the incident with the portal and in the light of Bill's betrayal, it was shown that he had trust issues and was extremely careful, even bordering up the windows in his house. Ford doesn't value himself highly and often thinks of himself as less, as more then once he was willing to sacrifice his own life for the protection of others. Biography Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Gravity Falls series ended, Dipper and Mabel meet Phineas and Ferb after Ford takes them to Danville, so he can use their brains to help rescue his brother Stan, who was kidnapped by Caillou. Because their parents are on a trip to Hawaii around the same time, they stay with the Pines twins. As more of their closest friends move in, the gang does many things, such as going to a Murder Mystery play, a Lego Convention, a couple Baseball Games, etc. Eventually, they have a final battle with Caillou and Bill Cipher before parting ways. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores Not much is known what Ford has been up to during the 2-Year Timeskip, but it is likely that he continued to travel with his twin brother Stan. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after "Off to the Falls", Dipper and Mabel begin to recall the adventures they had with Phineas and Ferb, and eventually decide to give them a call. They plan to meet up at the Mystery Shack the next day. The Reunion changes from happiness to rage when Caillou joins the party uninvited. Despite his attempts to apologize and warnings about Bill, Ford, along with the others, are still mad at him and shut him out. Caillou finally earns their trust by performing CPR on Perry after he was knocked out during a battle with Bill and Tord. since then, Phineas and the gang begin to constantly hang out with Caillou and do many fun things together. Gallery Ford_Pines_appearance.png Stanford FS.png